dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Xikhuang/Dragon Ball franchise
'Dragon Ball (Manga) : ドラゴンボール' Dragon Ball = ドラゴンボール Origin = Manga Writer & Illustrator = Akira Toriyama Total # of Chapters = 519 (42 tankobon volumes) First published in = Weekly Shonen Jump magazine Publication Date = 1984 - 1995 Publisher = Shueisha (or Shueisha Inc., or Shueisha Publishing Co., Ltd.) Source: Wikipedia ---- 'Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z & Dragon Ball Kai (Anime)' Based on = Dragon Ball manga's 42 tankobons published by Shueisha via Weekly Shonen Jump magazine Adapted into 2 series = Dragon Ball, and, Dragon Ball Z (by TOEI) Production and/or Airing = 1986 - 1996 Producer or Production Company = Toei Animation Source: Wikipedia ---- 'Dragon Ball brand and franchise under Toei Animation' Dragon Ball brand and franchise under TOEI Animation: *19 animated feature films; *3 television specials; *2 anime sequels (Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super), *1 revised Dragon Ball Z (also known as Dragon Ball Kai) <= closest version to manga Dragon Ball GT; Anime Sequel series = 1996 - 1997 : A spin-off "anime sequel" from the original Dragon Ball manga. Dragon Ball Z; revised (aka Dragon Ball Kai) = 2009 - 2015 : Dragon Ball Z was rebooted, with many/most footages that were not from the manga removed. Also known as Dragon Ball Kai. Dragon Ball Super; Anime Sequel series = 2015 - present : A spin-off "anime sequel" from the original Dragon Ball manga. Source: Wikipedia 'Additional' Shueisha = A book, magazine, and game publisher Weekly Shonen Jump = A weekly shonen manga anthology published under the Jump line of magazines by Shueisha. Chapter in the weekly series published in Weekly Shonen Jump are collected and bundled in tankobon volumes under Jump Comics every few months. Shogakukan = A publisher. Shueisha was once a division under Shogakukan, until Shueisha became an independent company. Both Shogakukan and Shueisha owned Viz Media (for North America). V Jump = A magazine under the Jump line of magazines published by Shueisha mainly on video/arcade games, and card games, and less so on new manga and anime-based video games. Toei Animation = Toei Animation Co., Ltd. An animation studio, mainly owned by TOEI Company, Ltd. Toei Company, Ltd. = A film, television production, and distribution company with several subsidiary companies, such as, Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Bandai = Bandai Co., Ltd. A toy maker, video game company, producer of plastic toy kits. The company before merger with Namco. Cardass = A subsidiary under Bandai in-charge of trading card games; before Bandai merged with Namco. Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game = Card game based on the Dragon Ball franchise, first published by Bandai in 2008. : The collectible card game has several classifications/categories. There are three things that struck me from the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. ::: i) I am guessing Super and Villains from the collectible card game got ported to Dokkan Battle, except that Villains was renamed Extreme; ::: ii) The 2nd one was, voila! Hollographic cards! This got ported to Dokkan Battle, too; ::: iii) There are some image arts from the Collectible Card Game that are in Dokkan Battle. This would mean that some of the image arts in Dokkan Battle are at least 8 years old or even older. : Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. = known as Bandai Namco Games. Publisher of arcade, mobile, home video games, video, music, other video-game related entertainment products. A division under Bandai Namco Holdings (the holding company) that also specializes in all aspects of the Group's content business. Akatsuki Inc. = The company that developed the Dokkan Battle game for Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. Bird Studio = A manga design and production studio owned by Akira Toriyama. More info on Bird Studio. Note Bird Studio in the image below, shown at the bottom of the Title Screen of Dokkan Battle. Note too the usage of the symbol "/" between Bird Studio and Shueisha. It said it all! Dragon Ball was originally published in the Weekly Shonen Jump magazine under Shueisha. Note the © symbol in the image above, which is displayed at the bottom of the Title Screen of Dokkan Battle. The © symbol stands for Copyright, and that it is by no incident or accident that the © symbol appeared before Bird Studio (which is created and owned by Akira Toriyama), while the 2nd © symbol appeared after the word "Game" and before Bandai Namco Entertainment Inc. It explains clearly that the copyright of Dokkan Battle, the game, is held by BNEI. Akatsuki Inc. on the other hand, is the company contracted or sub-contracted by BNEI, that is responsible for developing the Dokkan Battle game. 'Additional Reference' Daizenshuu (大全集) Chouzenshuu (超全集) : Chouzenshuu "is a four-volume collection of guide books released in 2013. They are published under V-Jump's Favorite Printing Comics collection." Source: Dragon Ball Wikia Kanzenshuu Caramel Mama (JPN) | Caramel Mama @Dragon Ball Wikia site. : "The Daizenshuu books were made from material collected by an organizational group called Caramel Mama, who had worked with Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio before on Chrono Trigger. Akinori Watanabe, the man who served as editor to all the Daizenshuu volumes, worked side by side with Toriyama on the Dragon Ball manga and he directed Dr. Slump movies." Source: Dragon Ball Wikia Category:Blog posts